


Lesson

by BlackwatchMimi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackwatchMimi/pseuds/BlackwatchMimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Probably literally the most lewd self indulgent fantasy ever fml</p></blockquote>





	Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitannax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitannax/gifts), [HelleBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelleBelle/gifts), [DameMond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameMond/gifts).



“Sorry I’m bein’ a little eager, sweetheart,” the low southern drawl of the man behind you was like sweet music to your ears, causing a chill of anticipation through your body. “It’s just been a mighty long time for me, is all.”

You knew McCree loved to sweet-talk, as though it was second nature. It wasn’t until recently you really cared to find it appealing. Maybe it was something about the way he had looked that day. Though you weren’t part of Blackwatch, you had gone to that part of the base to handle business, and ran into Jesse while leaving. For the first time, you saw him dressed casually; without his typical cowboy attire. A tight white t-shirt had clung to his body, seemingly moist as though he had showered and dressed before drying off properly. For the first time, you had noticed just how handsome he really was, his top clinging to every defined curve of muscle on his chest.

Or, you considered, maybe you had begun to find him appealing when he had cornered you against the wall, purring meaningless honeyed words into your ears.

You had simply realized at one point that you absolutely needed to be alone with this man, to hear his sweet words talk themselves into letting you do whatever he wanted. You didn’t particularly care what, all you had known was that you were drunk off his voice.

After that, it hadn't taken any effort for him to coax you into his room, putting you in the position you found yourself in at that moment.

He leaned against the wall, holding you from behind. His calloused, rough hand explored your body, while the smooth metal one held your face, tilting your head to the side to allow himself access to your neck. His tongue ran along it teasingly, his breath tickling your skin as he ground his pelvis forward, allowing you to feel his hardened member pressed against your backside.

You let out a surprised yelp as he slid his hand into your bottoms, rubbing his fingers against your warmth, separated only by your panties; which had already become wet with excitement. You leaned into him, sighing with pleasure as his teeth nibbled your earlobe.

“Can’t promise you I won’t be makin’ you scream tonight darlin’,”

Even his words proved to feel as good as the teasing stimulation of his fingers. Your legs shook and your hips bucked in a desire for more, your teeth dragging over your lower lip as you tried to hold back your whimpers.

At that moment, the door was swung open, the familiar figure of Blackwatch’s own Commander Reyes standing in the doorway. He didn’t seem surprised at the sight so much as instantly pissed off, crossing his arms as if unimpressed as he glowered at the two of you. You tried to quickly move out of the compromising position, but McCree seemed to hold firm onto you.

“Ain’t you ever heard about knockin’, old man?” his fingers slipped beneath your underwear, and he gently ran the calloused tip of his index against your clit. You gasped and looked away in shame from Reyes’ angry gaze.

  
“You’re a soldier, you don’t get privacy,” the Commander’s scowl was clearly apparent, his dark eyes hardly wavering. Neither of the men seemed even the slightest bit embarrassed at the scene. It didn’t seem surprising that McCree had no shame, and Reyes couldn’t be made flustered. “You have a mission we need to discuss, and apparently you need to be told about what appropriate behavior is. Fucking fellow soldier’s isn’t that.”

“Yer just bein’ pissy that you can’t get a woman for yourself.”

As you tried to say something in an attempt to silence McCree from provoking Reyes’ anger, a finger slid into your wet hole, gently twisting and working itself inside you. Your words escaped you and you could only moan, rolling your head back against his shoulder as his finger worked your dripping cunt.

You heard the door close and thought it was a good time to look that way again, seeing as how Reyes must have left in anger; but he was still there, slowly closing the distance between the two of you and himself. It seemed as though him and McCree were staring each other down. You looked away again, trying to stifle any noises and convince yourself that you needed to stop enjoying Jesse’s touch right away.

“It seems like you need another lesson, you damn ingrate.”

The scarred lips that pressed to yours were the last thing you expected. Reyes’ tongue instantly slipping into your mouth as he pressed himself against the front of your body. You only noticed now that he was also dressed more casually than you were used to, wearing the standard, skin tight clothes that agents usually wore under their armor. You didn’t dare to move at the feeling of his powerful body against you, his muscles firm from years of maintaining peak physical condition.

“And here I was beginnin’ to think you didn’t even have it in you,” the cowboy’s words vibrated against your skin as he kissed your neck, the finger he used to please you sliding out of your hole. You whined against Reyes’ lips at the lack of McCree’s touch. Both of his hands found themselves at your waist, holding you firmly as he rolled his hips forward in a taunt, pulling down your bottoms and letting them drop to the ground.

As you felt Gabriel’s erection against your front side, the two men pulled their lips from your body and began to remove their own clothes, it almost seemed deliberately synchronized. For a moment, you couldn’t help but think how the hell you might even be letting yourself be in a situation like this, but you had already been so intoxicated by desire that resisting was only a brief consideration. You certainly wanted more.

With both the men now nude, they turned their attention back to you, both of them grabbing the hem of your shirt. The two men exchanged a look of annoyance with each other, before Reyes let go and slid his hands beneath your shirt.

As McCree lifted your top off, Gabriel’s hands skillfully unclipped your bra and tossed it to the side. With the three of you now completely undressed, their attention on you caused you to feel flustered and exposed. McCree’s hands fell to the lower part of your body, his fake limb gripping your ass firmly while his warm, real hand went back to work your dripping folds, fingers skillfully teasing and flicking your clit. His mouth brushed against the base of your neck and shoulder, latching onto and sucking at the bare flesh.

Reyes’ touch was on your upper half, his hands gently kneading your breasts as his rough thumbs flicked over your erect nipples. His mouth was on the opposing side of McCree’s, his teeth sinking into the base of your neck in a rough bite.

You moaned and squirmed at the skillful attention of the two men, reaching a hand back to tangle your fingers into McCree’s brown locks, while your other arm draped over Reyes’ shoulder, your nails gently raking against his skin.

Earlier that day, you certainly never thought you would have been in McCree’s room in a lustful moment of passion. And you definitely, never, ever thought you might be sandwiched between the two firm bodies of both McCree and Commander Reyes as they worked you into a blissful mess.

When both of them withdrew their mouths from your body, you were left with a bite mark from Reyes and a small red bruise from McCree. If their touch didn’t feel so good, you may have felt embarrassed at being marked by both men.

McCree’s touch came to an end as you felt him slide away from you. “Don’t worry darlin’, I won’t be leavin’ you alone with the old man.” As he stepped over to his dresser to shuffle around, the lack of his hands against your wetness was replaced by Reyes. You cried out as pinched your clit between his thumb and forefinger, his face trailing down to your chest.

When McCree returned, Reyes’ tongue was working your nipple while he roughly teased your clit. The cowboy took his place behind you once again and seemed to be fiddling with something. You glanced back to see that he was opening a bottle of lube. For a moment, you mused that he might have been telling the truth when he said it’d been a long time, as he took much too long fidgeting with the sealed bottle.

As he finally opened it, you heard him squeeze some of the lubricant onto his finger. You couldn’t help but grip Reyes’ shoulders as he prodded the digit at the entrance of your ass. He slid one in, and you took a sharp intake of air at the foreign sensation.

While he prepped you with his fingers, Gabriel grabbed onto your thighs and lifted your lower half, wrapping your legs around his waist. He ceased all attention on you aside from rubbing his thick, erect member against your slit teasingly. He appeared to be waiting for McCree to finish his work, which the cowboy quickly did, sliding his fingers out and squeezing lube onto his own erect cock.

Both men positioned themselves at each entrance, Reyes’ hands holding your waist firmly while McCree held your thighs.

“Now then sweetheart, make sure you scream my name nice and loud, alright?”

As if taking McCree’s words as a challenge, suddenly your wet cunt was filled to the brim in one thrust by Reyes. You cried out, your inner walls practically burning at suddenly being stretched by the thick shaft. Gabriel chuckled and groaned in satisfaction, both at your reaction and the feeling of your walls clenching around him.

McCree on the other hand, entered you slowly and cautiously, taking care not to cause any discomfort against your rear entrance. Once he buried himself all the way, the two men settled into a steady motion of thrusts. You felt completely filled up by both of their stiff members inside each of your holes, instantly settling into a mess of moans as they skillfully worked themselves inside you.

They both showered each side of your neck with bites, kisses, licks and sucking, Reyes’ groans of pleasure quiet and low while McCree’s were more like husky moans.

“J-Jesse, Commander Reyes!” your moans were whimpers of pleasure as you leaned back into McCree’s chest, your fingers digging into Reyes’ shoulders.

“Gabriel.” the low voice in your ear was more of a command than anything else, his feral voice seeming to have the same effect on you as McCree’s sweet southern drawl.

You began to erratically move your hips against each of their movements as your peak quickly built up within you.

As if sensing your urge to finish, Gabriel began to push into you in quick thrusts, his thick member rubbing your g-spot. Taking cue from the Commander, McCree’s hand slipped between you and Reyes’ bodies, his finger working your clit. That was all you needed to get thrown into your climax.

“Oh.. Oh! Oh god!” your nails dug into Reyes’ shoulders as your body shuddered with pleasure, your cries filling the room without a single care whether or not anyone outside could hear, wave after wave of your orgasm causing your body to involuntarily jerk forward. "Gabriel! Je-Jesse!" your toes curled as you screamed out their names in ecstasy, holes clenching around both men’s cocks as they worked themselves faster to reach their own release.

“Like heaven on earth,” McCree joined you first, groaning against your neck as he held himself in place, his seed spilling into your ass. With a few more powerful thrusts, Reyes followed suit, his voice a low growl in your ear as thick ribbons of cum filled your cunt. “I hope you like it inside.”

It felt like an eternity as the three of you stayed in place, catching your breath. Gabriel pulled out first, putting your feet back on the ground as he began to swiftly put his clothes back on without second thought. McCree held your shaking body up as he leaned against the wall, his now flaccid member slipping out from inside you.

Without a word or even looking back, the Commander, now fully dressed, left the room. You felt McCree nuzzle himself against your shoulder.

“Let’s get you showered up darlin,” he started, placing a kiss at the base of your neck. “I brought you here to have you all for myself, can't let you go just yet.”

 

* * *

 

 

You woke up the next day in McCree’s room, rolling over to check your phone for the time as the cowboy slept soundly next to you.

Checking your messages, you felt as though your stomach dropped in either embarrassment or horror as you read a text from Commander Morrison.

“Reyes requested you to join a special mission with himself and McCree. No details given. Report to him sometime today for a briefing."

**Author's Note:**

> Probably literally the most lewd self indulgent fantasy ever fml


End file.
